


Delectable

by uumuu



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Body Part Kinks, Food, Licking, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/pseuds/uumuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one thing Maedhros particularly likes about his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delectable

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the body fetish square in my Season of Kink card.

Maitimo idly strolled down the corridor, his skin still damp after a swim in the garden pool, dressed in nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. He was heading back to his room with no particular goal in mind – reading or taking a nap would both do to while away the time remaining before dinner. That changed when he spotted Carnistir through the open door of his room, sitting on his bed, nibbling on a biscuit while he stared into space.

Maitimo stopped and leant against the doorframe, observing him in silence for a few moments. “What are you up?” he asked then.

Carnistir started, nearly overturning the biscuit-filled bowl he held between his legs. “Nelyo, for fuck's sake, don't scare me like that!” he shrieked, his hands shakily clutching the bowl as his heart lurched in his chest.

“Sorry,” Maitimo said. He walked inside the room and sat next to Carnistir, placing a sloppy kiss to his temple. He lifted his chin the direction of the biscuits. “You made them?” 

Carnistir shook his head. “Pityo made them for me.”

Maitimo reached towards the bowl, but Carnistir quickly lifted it away from him.

“...you can let me have one.” 

“No.” 

“I'm hungry,” Maitimo said, though it didn't sound very truthful.

“Eat something else.”

“Pityo wouldn't mind if I took one,” Maitimo tried to reason, and reached for the bowl again.

Carnistir held it as far away from him as he could, but one look at Maitimo's pouty face was enough to make him desist – not because he felt sorry for him. Rather, with his lips stuck out like that and his eyebrows drawn together Maitimo was too ridiculous to look at.

“Here, you can have one. But only one!”

Maitimo puffed dramatically. “Thank you.”

Carnistir held the bowl out to him, looking on sullenly as Maitimo took the biscuit and popped it into his mouth. 

Maitimo's eyes widened as he munched on it. “It's...delicious.” 

“Of course.”

“I want -”

“ _No_.”

Carnistir hastily bent over and put the bowl on the floor on the other side of the bed. Then he turned back to Maitimo, head tilted up to defy his insistence.

Maitimo didn't actually insist. He leisurely, almost thoughtfully, licked the faint stickiness of the biscuit off his index and thumb, eyeing Carnistir – and his glare – with amusement.

Carnistir returned the stare with a punch to Maitimo's left hip, which caused him to lose his balance and fall off the edge of bed and onto the floor and his towel to come undone.

“Go get dressed, you lazy pervert,” Carnistir teasingly said. 

Maitimo smiled broadly at the appellative. “It is, I suppose, a recurring trait in the family,” he quipped, standing up.

Carnistir wanted to dispute that – he could concur on the profligacy, but nobody in the family was as lazy as Maitimo. He couldn't, however, not when his oldest brother on top of standing gloriously naked in front of him, also pulled him up, glued himself to him and kissed him.

His tongue glided inside Carnistir's mouth, skimmed over his teeth and tried to curl around his own. It was brash and insistent, and when Maitimo finally pulled back, they were both breathless, both further enticed the zesty tanginess of lemon and the underlying sweetness of the sugar coating they shared. 

Maitimo pushed Carnistir against the wall. Carnistir opened his legs allowing him to press flush against himself. Their mouths locked again. Maitimo's cock was soon poking his brother's belly, and Carnistir's own cock stirred inside his pants, swelling with every lick and every press of lips. 

Maitimo slipped a hand between their bodies to cup the growing bulge, palming it for a few moments before slipping both hands under Carnistir's shirt to push it up and over his head. 

He stooped over to capture his left nipple with his teeth, while Carnistir shivered and squirmed as his skin came in direct contact with the cool wall. Maitimo nipped at the nub gently, then enclosed it with his lips, then forcefully sucked it into his mouth. Carnistir groaned, but pushed his chest out towards his brother. Maitimo soon trailed his mouth to the other nipple. His teeth joined his lips, teasing not only the nubs but the skin around them too.

Carnistir's upper chest was dotted with bite-marks and drenched with his spit when Maitimo raised his head again. Carnistir's cheeks were aglow with the blood rush of pleasure, so red as to be almost the same colour as his lips. It was a fetching sight, one that was peculiar to Carnistir, and that Maitimo found at once endearing and irresistibly arousing.

“What?” Carnistir asked, a little unsettled by his avid stare.

Maitimo couldn't resist nibbling on his lower lip before replying. 

“ _You_ look very enticing now,” he said, lifting his hands to catch Carnistir's head. He stuck his tongue out and licked Carnistir's left cheek.

Carnistir frowned while blushing even more. “Nelyo!” 

Maitimo licked the right cheek too, then closed his lips over it to suck it into his mouth like he had just done with his nipples.

“Nelyo!” Carnistir protested again. “Stop doing that!”

“I like it.”

“Only a pervert gets off on licking someone's face!”

Maitimo's cock still ground against Carnistir's belly, and Carnistir could now feel wetness dripping on his skin.

“Not anyone's. You're the only one who looks _this_ enticing.” 

Maitimo lovingly smiled at him, moving his thumbs in circles over his cheeks. Carnistir's expression gradually softened, and with a last little grunt his right hand reached between their bodies to stroke Maitimo's cock, while Maitimo resumed worshiping his cheeks with his lips.


End file.
